<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Might've Been Mistaken (And That's Alright) by autbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815593">I Might've Been Mistaken (And That's Alright)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autbot/pseuds/autbot'>autbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, F/F, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autbot/pseuds/autbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Day 2 of Clexaweek 2021. Theme is "Wanna Bet?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Might've Been Mistaken (And That's Alright)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Clarke and Lexa are talking. They get on the topic of combat, and Clarke undermines Lexa’s fighting skills. </p>
<p>“Wanna bet?” says Lexa.</p>
<p>So they spar. It doesn’t take long to realize who’s mistaken.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>  <br/></p>
</div><p>(And Clarke’s perfectly fine with it)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>